When he returns
by Unyu
Summary: This is another chat upload! This one isn't as confusing because we used literacy this time XD Again I'm playing Sai and Sasuke.This part only has a squeeze of lime, Yaoi. This is based off the other SaiNaru rps. What happens when Sasuke returns?


Naruto says (11:59 PM):

must you two always corner me like that?

Sai says (11:59 PM):

-secretly sneaks back in unoticed-

Itachi says (11:59 PM):

Yes.

Naruto says (12:00 AM):

so what was the point in makin me tell you anyways?

Itachi says (12:01 AM):

I want something to tell my Otouto when he comes over later. That, and to cause Sai pain.

Naruto says (12:01 AM):

Naruto says (12:02 AM):

your just and evil dumby head who thinks "hn" is a word! next time im not saying anything!

Itachi says (12:02 AM):

You will, Kyuubi-chan.

Naruto says (12:02 AM):

no i wont

Itachi says (12:02 AM):

I have ways.

Naruto says (12:02 AM):

so do i

Itachi says (12:03 AM):

Mangekyo Sharingan ways?

Naruto says (12:03 AM):

screw your Sharingan

Itachi says (12:04 AM):

I have other ways.

Naruto says (12:04 AM):

screw those way to! they wont work

Itachi says (12:04 AM):

And how do you know, Kyuubi-chan?

Naruto says (12:04 AM):

because i do

Itachi says (12:05 AM):

...

Itachi says (12:05 AM):

Hn.

Naruto says (12:05 AM):

ha! i win

Itachi says (12:05 AM):

Think again, Kyuubi-chan.

Naruto says (12:05 AM):

im not gonna think again! i win!

Itachi says (12:06 AM):

You're right. Thinking twice in a row is too much for you.

Naruto says (12:07 AM):

shut up! theres nothing to think about i won because "hn" isnt a word!

Sai says (12:07 AM):

Sorry for leaving...

Itachi says (12:08 AM):

Yes it is.

Naruto says (12:08 AM):

no its not!

Sai says (12:08 AM):

I see I"m not cared for

Itachi says (12:09 AM):

Hello, Karada-chan.

Naruto says (12:09 AM):

okay why do u keep caling him that

Sai says (12:09 AM):

uh...

Sai says (12:09 AM):

don't ask

Itachi says (12:09 AM):

Karadaanatomy.

Sai says (12:10 AM):

Itachi says (12:10 AM):

Just like I call you Kyuubi-chan, Kyuubi-chan.

Sai says (12:11 AM):

...

Naruto says (12:11 AM):

oh ok i c

Itachi says (12:12 AM):

Hn.

Naruto says (12:12 AM):

-glares-

Itachi says (12:13 AM):

...

Itachi says (12:13 AM):

HN, Kyuubi-chan.

Naruto says (12:14 AM):

i hate your "hn"

Itachi says (12:14 AM):

Hn.

Naruto says (12:14 AM):

it makes you sound as stupid as look

Naruto says (12:14 AM):

you look

Itachi says (12:14 AM):

At least I don't wear orange.

Sai says (12:15 AM):

...I'm just going to sit here and watch...

Itachi says (12:15 AM):

...

Sai says (12:16 AM):

Now you choose to say nothing, Pedo-chan?

Naruto says (12:16 AM):

he there is nothing wrong with orange!

Itachi says (12:16 AM):

I am not a pedophile.

Itachi says (12:16 AM):

Says the idiot wearing it.

Naruto says (12:17 AM):

im not an idiot! you are!

Itachi says (12:17 AM):

How so, foolish Kyuubi-chan?

Naruto says (12:17 AM):

because you are!

Itachi says (12:17 AM):

...

Naruto says (12:18 AM):

your a uchiha! is runs naturaly in your blood!

Itachi says (12:18 AM):

And yet you love the other Uchiha.

Sai says (12:18 AM):

-instant depression thanks to Itachi-

Itachi says (12:18 AM):

-/smirk-

Naruto says (12:18 AM):

Sasuke is none of your business! stop bringing him up!

Itachi says (12:18 AM):

He's My Otouto.

Naruto says (12:19 AM):

so?

Itachi says (12:19 AM):

Hence, my business.

Sai says (12:19 AM):

-sits in emo corner-

Naruto says (12:19 AM):

grrr oh shut up! Common Sai lets go! I cnat stand him any more!

Sai says (12:19 AM):

...

Itachi says (12:20 AM):

Sai doesn't seem too happy...

Naruto says (12:20 AM):

thats your fault!

Itachi says (12:20 AM):

What would say if I said I knew where Sasuke was?

Naruto says (12:21 AM):

i thought i told you to stop bringin him up?

Itachi says (12:21 AM):

You must want to talk to him, ne?

Sai says (12:21 AM):

...-interested again-...would you...go after him, Naruto?

Naruto says (12:21 AM):

...

Itachi says (12:21 AM):

I'm sure Sai would like to talk to my Otouto. -/smirk-

Sai says (12:22 AM):

I think we said enough to each other when he tried to kill me after I... -He stopped his sentance. Careful of what to say-

Itachi says (12:23 AM):

...

Itachi says (12:23 AM):

Don't mind me, Anatomy-boy.

Naruto says (12:23 AM):

you know what lets just drop it here. Itahci-Baka stop bringin up Sasuke

Sai says (12:23 AM):

-Smiled calmly.-

Itachi says (12:23 AM):

So you DON'T want to talk to him?

Naruto says (12:25 AM):

not right now no

Naruto says (12:25 AM):

im busy yelling at your stupid head!

Itachi says (12:25 AM):

I see. I don't know when he'll be willing to talk to you again.

Naruto says (12:27 AM):

-doesnt say anything-

Sai says (12:27 AM):

...-watched the two-...

Itachi says (12:27 AM):

Hn.

Itachi says (12:27 AM):

I'm sure Sai would have a few words to say to My Otouto.

Sai says (12:28 AM):

...I have nothing to...-thinks-...say...

Itachi says (12:28 AM):

Oh? Nothing at all? Nothing about Naruto and his' love?

Sai says (12:30 AM):

-smiles- Sasuke's a gutless little homo ho ran off to orochimaru. He left N... -glances over to Naruto-...Nevermind...

Itachi says (12:30 AM):

-/sigh- Konoha ninja are so clueless and idiotic.

Naruto says (12:31 AM):

...

Itachi says (12:31 AM):

Hn.

Naruto says (12:32 AM):

glaes at Itachi before turnin his back to the two

Itachi says (12:34 AM):

-/looks at Sai- ...You must be so stung by Kyuubi-chan, Sai-kun.

Sai says (12:35 AM):

-looks to the ground-...I-it's not like that... -lie-

Itachi says (12:40 AM):

I see...So you say that you don't feel certain feelings for Kyuubi-chan? Concerning anatomy?

Sai says (12:42 AM):

Sai blushed almost giving Itachi the evil eye. "Teme..." He spat out, Itachi was trying to fuck with his feelings and he knew he was.

Itachi says (12:44 AM):

The shadow of a smirk dancing along Itachi's lips, he took a step closer to Sai. "It's only normal to feel rejected. After all...He still has feelings for the foolish Otouto," he said. His main goal right now was to make Sai as mad as he could at Naruto. Then, his plan would fall into place.

Naruto says (12:47 AM):

-whirls around to glare his best glare at Itachi- you need to shut up! this is none of your concern

Sai says (12:47 AM):

Itachi's step made him step back by instinct then he realised his back against the wall. Itachi must've know Sai wasn't one to get pissed so easily as Naruto, due to his lack of emotions. "Who's feeling rejected?" His black onyx eyes stared hard into itachi's. Sai's glanced turned to Naruto who seemed pissed again.

Itachi says (12:52 AM):

"I can see it in your eyes," said Itachi lightly. The back of his mind on Naruto, the other part was focused on the second stage on the plan. Ignoring Naruto, he spoke again, "How would you feel if he left?" he asked.

Sai says (12:56 AM):

"I..." Sai sighed and recollected his calm. "I'd let him go..."

Naruto says (12:58 AM):

"Itachi what are you getting at?!" He kept his glare on the Uchiha.

Itachi says (1:00 AM):

Still ignoring Naruto, and resisting the urge to cast a Genjutsu on the idiot, he blinked. "And you still wouldn't feel...urges?" he asked.

Sai says (1:06 AM):

"..." Sai blushed turning his face away from Itachi. Bastard knew that no matter what he'd still feel 'things/ugres' for Naruto.

Itachi says (1:08 AM):

Smirking, Itachi said, "Judging by your current expression, I'm going to assume 'yes'...And when he leaves, what will happen to those urges?" he ventured, cooly.

Naruto says (1:08 AM):

"who said i was leaveing?!"

Sai says (1:10 AM):

Sai turned to look over at Naruto who was now shouting, but his eyes then shifted to Itachi. He was still blushing, trying so hard to keep his cool. "T-that's none of you're business..."

Itachi says (1:13 AM):

"It could be," he said, smirking now. His eyes locked with Sai's as he attempted to ignore the blonde boy still.

Naruto says (1:15 AM):

Naruto HATED bing ignored. Sai did that enough he didnt need this damn Uchiha doing it to. HE stomped over and pushed Itachi roughly so that he was now standing between the two. "leave him alone! and stop ignoring me Teme!!"

Sai says (1:17 AM):

Sai stared blankly at blond hair which invaded his eye sight. Both of them knew it wasn't before long Naruto would give up and invade a way to not be ignored. He was just a bit shocked that he barged in so suddenly...okay maybe not.

Itachi says (1:22 AM):

Frowning at Naruto, the Uchiha's eyes momentarily flashed scarlet. In a split second, Itachi was gone, and in another millisecond, he was at Sai's side past Naruto. Within a matter of five seconds, his lips were locked on Sai's, his scarlet eyes looking at Naruto from the corner.

Naruto says (1:26 AM):

Naruto truned glarring daggars at the Uchiha. " what the hell?!" Seeing what the Uchiha was doing made his blood boil. How dare he! he would pay! "Get. Off. Of. Him. NOW!" He yelled that last part his anger getting the best of him

Sai says (1:29 AM):

Sai had wide eyes. How did he see this coming but not avoid it? Itachi was to quick for him to counter. He was watching his partner get completely furious from the kiss. Maybe Naruto did care for him...but he admitted he still like Sasuke.

Itachi says (1:31 AM):

Breaking away, Itachi's eyes still gleamed scarlet, but he kept close to his prize. "You waited too long, Jinchuuriki," he said, coldy.

Naruto says (1:32 AM):

Still fumming Naruto asked, "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Itachi says (1:35 AM):

"I mean, you missed your chance," he said. "You still love Sasuke, don't you? No chance of a seperate relationship fostering. So, I took my chance."

Sai says (1:38 AM):

Sai stared straight ahead of him in utter shock. He couldn't say anything, instead his back hit the wall as he slid down to sit on the ground.

Naruto says (1:39 AM):

Once again letting anger get the best of him he turned around, "Fine! See if i care! I'm outta here!" With that he stormed away needing fresh air or something . Stupid Uchihas always messing things up!

Itachi says (1:45 AM):

Scarlet flickered back to onyx as he watched the retreating figure of the boy. "Foolish," he breathed. Snapping back to Earth, Itachi focused his sense on Sai, but didn't look at him.

Sai says (1:56 AM):

Sai stood up quickly as fast as his feet could take him. "I don't know what's running through your head, Pedo-chan." He paused looking angrily at the older boy. "But I love Naruto, so don't get in my way." He threatened as he went after Naruto. Sai made it outside as he searched for Naruto. "Naruto!" To his surprised he was staring in the face fo doom.

Sasuke says (1:58 AM):

Sasuke looked at Sai who came running out of no where. "Looking for someone, Sai?" The dark haired boy chuckled. He'd been out on missions ever since the last time they talked. He remembered telling Sai that if he even touched Naruto he would kill him.

Itachi says (2:01 AM):

Smirking at Sai's personality change, Itachi froze when he sensed someone else. Someone familiar. And it wasn't long before he pinpointed the location of the person. And just who they were. "Otouto," said Itachi, smoothly, suddenly appearing behind Sasuke. "It's been too long."

Naruto says (2:06 AM):

Naruto didnt know exactly WHY he wanted to go back, he had a feeling he should go back and rip that damn Uchihas head off for one. But there was something naggin him at the back of his mind telling him he had to go back. So taking a deep calming breath he made his way back

Sasuke says (2:09 AM):

"It has been." Sasuke smirked pulling a kunai from his pouch slowly. He didn't want to be to suspicous but it was a good opportunity. In once quick motion he aimed the kunai at his older brothers throat but stopped. "Why are you here?" He asked slightly pissed.

Sai says (2:10 AM):

Sai smiled nervously. Was this the way brothers acted? He didn't know because when Sai's own brother died he didn't know how to feel.

Itachi says (2:13 AM):

"I could ask you the same question. Sasuke-kun," he added cooly as an afterthought. 'There's no denying Sasuke has improved. One look at him, and it's easy to tell...but how much?' Itachi thought to himself, his Sharingan still activated. A second, smirking Itachi appeared beside Sasuke and gripped Sasuke's wrist tightly. "Perhaps I was wrong to assume you've grown, Otouto."

Sasuke says (2:20 AM):

Sasuke gave a dark chuckle at his brother. "Don't underestimate me. Nii-san." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Mangekyo Sharingan." He said calmly. He turned his head looking at Itachi with his now red eyes to show he had indeed gotten stronger. Withing just a split second. Sasuke was free from the grip and his foot was on his brothers chest. He gave a dark smirk looking down at his brother on the ground. This was a first. Sasuke sucessfully thrown his brother down and was now looming over him.

Naruto says (2:26 AM):

Naruto almost stopped in his tracks and high tailed it out of there when he saw a certain person. He saw Sai standing watch two others. Itachi on the ground and that certain someone he really didnt want to see right now standin above him. "Sasuke..." He said in almost a whisper.

Itachi says (2:27 AM):

Surprise clouded Itachi's eyes momentarily, but it wasn't long before he regained his aloof composture, regardless of his current position. "Mangekyo Sharingan," he said, calmly, his own flickering for a moment. "Who did you kill?" he asked, intruigued. For a moment, he considered the possibility of Orochimaru already being in Sasuke's body, but pushed it away immediatly. His eyes weren't the --

Itachi says (2:29 AM):

same. There was too much chakra for slime like Orochimaru. Which only meant..."I see..." he said, not bothering to move from his position.

Sai says (2:31 AM):

Sai chuckled at the battle between the two brothers. Then something caught the glimps from his perif. It was Naruto. He read the movemtents of his lips and instantly felt depressed again. Those stupid emotions were getting to his head. He slid down sitting on the ground. Resting an arm on the one knee that was up, his eyes became cold and distant. He loved Naruto, but Naruto still loved Sasuke...

Sasuke says (2:34 AM):

Sasuke gave a smirk at his brother. He didn't answer the question because he knew his brother would get it instantly. He removed his foot from his brothers chest looking up. Sai instantly got depressed and he knew why. He glanced at Naruto, with another dark smirk. "Hey, Dobe." He called out using the little nickname that he made for Naruto.

Naruto says (2:38 AM):

Taking yet another calming breath, Naruto gathered his courage and walked closer to the three. Still keeping his distance noting that the two brothers were obviously in some sort of fight. He glanced at Sai and noticed how depressed he looked, and Naruto felt a pang of guilt, as he stood silently now only a few feet away from them.

Itachi says (2:41 AM):

Standing up soundlessly, Itachi's eyes flickered to the Kyuubi. His mind wandered to why each one of them were there. Of course, he himself was there to capture the Kyuubi. Things had gotten a little out of hand, but his mission was still lodged in his mind. Remaining silent, his gaze wandered over to the mentally wounded Sai and couldn't help but surpress a small smirk.

Sai says (2:44 AM):

Sai looked up at the smirking Sasuke. He hated how he could just say one word and Naurto would probably just come running to him. He looked forward again to the building across the street. How much he wanted to Punch sasuke in the face, for everything he did. Sai felt Itachi's gaze on him. The bastard was probably enjoying this.

Sasuke says (2:47 AM):

The smirk dissapeared from Sasuke's lips as he had actually hoped Naruto would run up to him after being gone for some time. Instead, he looked more hurt than happy. What the hell had happened the last couple of days? Why was Sai so depressed? Okay, maybe he didn't care much for Sai. He never had emotions anyway. "Not even a Hello?" There was an arrow of annoyance that sliced through his voice.

Naruto says (2:54 AM):

Naruto tensed up slightly but quickly relaxed. He kept his eyes focused on the ground, he wasnt sure if he'd be able to look Sasuke in the eyes. "...Hello Sasuke..." He chanced a quick glance at Sasuke but quickly looked away again. "Uhm how was your misson?" He asked. He wasnt sure what else to say. What else was there to say? He glanced at Sai and looked away from him as well. Great, he mentally slapped himself he was acting strange. he just hoped he wasnt being that obviouse that he was hiding something

Itachi says (3:04 AM):

Stealing another glance over at Sai, Itachi smirked slightly. Disappearing once more and reappearing kneeling behind Sai, he touched his cheek lightly. "Still feeling like you want to let him go?" he asked, smiling slightly. His ruby eyes flickered up to Naruto and he smirked slightly.

Sai says (3:08 AM):

Sai stared forward, he was going back to when he was in root. When he didn't have emotions and showed himself as a jerk. His eyes were blank and his onyx orbs looked into nothingness. He was trained well while in Root, he couldv'e possibly been more emo then Sasuke at the moment. The moment Itachi touched his cheek, Sai didn't move his eyes just turned to glance at him. He didn't say a word.

Sasuke says (3:11 AM):

The dark haired boy didn't take his eyes off from Naruto even when he noticed Itachi moved to Sai. He was mumbling something he couldn't hear. He could feel Sai's disspare, it hung in the air. Naruto was acting weird to. He didn't even call him Teme. "Okay.." He said suspicously. He saw everything thanks to his sharingan. He saw Naruto tense up but then relax, and even when he glanced at Sai.

Naruto says (3:19 AM):

Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, but he didnt move. He didnt know what to do. He could either stand here like an idiot, or he could explain to Sasuke why he was acting so strange... Then again...that may not end to well. then there was Sai. It was his fault Sai was feeling like this he should be telling him he was sorry for leaving him before.. not know what to do he just stood there

Itachi says (3:23 AM):

Leaning close to Sai's ear, he whispered, "Don't you hate him...? Look at Naruto...He has to DECIDE who to pick. Shouldn't it just be you?" Turning his gaze towards Sasuke, he said, "Shouldn't you be the one? You healed him when he was broken." Of course, Itachi knew none of this was absolutely true. But, from the subtle glances he had picked up, it sounded right.

Sai says (3:27 AM):

Sai listened to Itachi's words...regretfully. He fingers curled up into a ball on it's own with every word Itachi spoke. He shouldn't have been listening to him. Where the hell was the angel that was supposed to be on the other side telling him that he should let Naruto go? Sai looked forward again before he Punched Itachi in the face. He couldn't lie. He wanted Naruto to be with him. The urges he felt for Naruto were real and it couldn't be helped. He feel in love with the hyperactive blond. But Itachi was making everything really uncomfortable.

Sasuke says (3:31 AM):

Sasuke continued to watch Naruto, he hadn't moved a muscle. He could tell he was nervous, and him staring wasn't helping. He wanted to know everything. What happened to the Naruto that was always so happy? The one that was so over energatic and loud. Sasuke's currently red eyes flickered over to Sai, who seemed to stare into nothingness, he looked emotionless. That bastard had something to do with this. Sasuke could tell. He probably right after he left did something to him. He was going to kill Sai as soon as he found out. He remembered the little scene that happened when he saw Sai kiss Naruto. He didn't blaim Naruto though...He didn't think it was his fault.

Naruto says (3:41 AM):

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up to Sasuke. He had to tell him the truth! but how was he going to do that with out Sasuke hurting Sai? Sai was already haveing enough trouble as it was, he didnt need Sasuke adding anything on... "Uhm...S-Sasuke...Theres something..." he paused again to rethink his words. perhaps this wasnt the best time to explain something like this?

Itachi says (3:52 AM):

Itachi sighed and frowned at Sai. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...You deserve better, Sai." Itachi clicked his tounge quietly, almost inaudibly as he rested his hand on Sai's shoulder. Sending a dark smirk towards Naruto, his Sharingan unwavering, he quickly turned Sai around and kissed him point-blank.

Sai says (3:57 AM):

Sai felt the hand of the older uchiha on his shoulder. He was pulled into another kiss from Itachi. Okay so they were nearly the same age but he'd basically just met Itachi. His eyes widened once again, unable to do anything due to the uchiha's speed. By god was he a quick one...

Sasuke says (3:59 AM):

A quick movement made Sasuke immedietly turn around to see Sai and Itachi kiss. He didn't know wheither to be disgusted or happy that Naruto and Sai had nothing going on? He felt more disgusted to be honest. He'd never seen his brother kiss someone and for him to see it what his replacement was just down right disturbing...especially since Sai was so much like him...

Naruto says (4:09 AM):

Naruto realised Sasuke was looking over in Sai's direction, so he glanced over. He say Itachi kissing Sai once again and he felt anger once again. he wasnt sure why he was getting so mad. Wasnt he supossed to be with Sasuke? He guessed so... But for some reasson the thought wasnt sitting well with him. Could it be that he acctually wanted to stay with Sai instead? He had to look away from Itachi and Sai

Itachi says (4:19 AM):

Itachi pressed his lips against Sai's a little harder, making sure to draw the attention from Naruto. His plan was falling into place. Even if it involved losing some dignity. Breaking away for air, he breathed, "Come on, Sai. Get Naruto mad," before kissing him again,.

Sasuke says (4:22 AM):

Sasuke smiled seeing Naruto turn away from Sai and Itachi. He probably just found it to be rude to watch. Closing his eyes he deactivated his sharingan and walked up behind Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him closer. He'd never done it with him before, but Sasuke was sure as hell ready. "I've missed you." He whispered into Naruto's ear before placing a rough kiss on his lips. His kisses were completely different from Sai's. His was more cold, less heart wrenching and much more rougher then Sai's.

Sai says (4:26 AM):

Sai wriggled from within Itachi's grip. His body felt hot even though it was wrong. He was trying to breath for air but Itachi was making it quite difficult. Sai felt tears falling from his eyes when he saw Naruto turn his back towards them. Itachi was being to rough and it wasn't what he was used to. Right after Itachi took a breath and told him to get Naruto mad, he was pissed. He roughly pushed Itachi away standing up. He saw Sasuke wrap his arms around Naruto and kiss him. Fuck. He knew it. All along, Naruto loved Sasuke instead. He didn't even protest when Itachi kissed him. He ignored them! How could he?! He loved him but maybe it was different. "TEME!" Sai shouted as he ran off wiping tears from his eyes.

Naruto says (4:36 AM):

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap arround him. This didnt feel right at all. He heard Sasuke say that he missed him and felt lips roughly being placed on his own. No...that definatly didnt feel right. They were so much different from Sai's. He heard Sai shout, and he pulled away from Sasuke quickly, pushing himself away. He watch Sai run off "Sai, wait!"


End file.
